MATCH/Guardian Arena
Here you will find information about the Guardian Arena About The Guardian Arena is where you will showcase your 5 strongest Guardians. This is considered a PvP Mode, even if you will just be battling the AI version of your opponents and not an actual active player. The goal is to annahilate the enemy team. The team with the higher combined TEAM HP when the timer reaches zero wins. So if you bring the enemy team's HP to zero before the timer runs out, you are automatically the winner. Else, if you have 1 guardian remaining, and the enemy has 2, but you have a higher HP, you will win. Similarly, even if you have 2 guardians remaining, and the enemy only has 1, but it has a higher HP remainig, you will lose. The Recent Update revamped the Arena Mechanics. Now you have a Defense Deck and an Offense Deck. The Defense Deck can gain Arena Points in successful defense. The 5th member of the Defense Deck is concealed. You can have upto 4 Offense Deck. Arena AI The Arena AI will spawn 2 guardians at 2:30, spawn next 2 guardians at 2:20, and spawn the 5th guardian at 2:10 or when all 4 defense guardians are defeated. It will get a BERSERK status after 20 sec or at 2:10, where the guardians will receive a buff that doubles its ATTACK until timer runs out. Interface You will see the Rank List on the left side0 Only the Top 50 will be listed for players while only the Top 15 will be listed for Guilds. You may click on the name of players to view their lineup. You will see your accumulated Arena points for the season, your current position from top 1 (percent), your season record (Wins and Losses), the time left. There are a few buttons here, the Recent 10 Match Records, the Weekly Reward List, your Ranking Rewards, Accumulated Record. Charging time is every 30 minutes, max 10 stock of Challenge Count. Ranking Rewards When you gain arena points, you fill the bar "Cumulative Points. When you reach a certain number of points you may claim a reward. See Ranking Rewards List Strategy There are several strategies here in the arena. It becomes quite complex, but the basic will be tackled here. First is Roots and Roles. You must know the strength and weakness of each root - Fire beats Nature, Nature beats Ice, Ice beats Fire, Light beats Dark, Dark beats light. Critical damage deals x2 the normal damage. There are 5 roles - 1 Tanker, 2 Assist, 3 Melee, 4 Range, 5 Mage. Ideally, a team must be composed of each of the five roles. But for more efficiency, team compositions have 1 or 2 assists types 1 buffer, 1 setter, the rest damager. See Arena Team Composition Guide . For a better comparison of stats, see Guardians Stats. Second is combo. When designing a team, you must bear in mind the combo or skill sequenc initiation for your execution. There are 5 types of combos - burst, bruiser, counter, lockdown, and the hard hitter. Burst types rely on releasing all skills at once. Bruisers rely on damage per second and are tanky. Counters rely on countering the enemy skills. Lockdowns rely on disabling enemy with crowd controls such as stuns,freeze, and hex. Hard hitters rely on normal attacks, knockbacks and absorb runes These are but a few, but there are many others. See Arena Guardian Skill Effects for detailed skill combo. You should know that the AI has been improved as they will cast their skills earlier on especially the Range and Assist Types. Third is Arena Positioning. Your guardians are not placed random in the Arena. Proper positioning will lead to more victory. Normally Range/Mage/Assists are placed at the Rear, while Melee/Tanks at the front. One should experiment what is the optimum positioning of his/her guardians. Fourth is Streaks and Timing. When the Arena opens there will only be a few players. The top players may or not be active yet. It is advisable for aspiring top players to not play immediately if they are not confident of their team. Top 50 Rankers can easily climb up thru the ranks. It is safe to let weaker players play ahead. Keep your standing where you can beat players to preserve your streak if you are not that strong yet. Quickly gain the 50 pts win streak bonus and preserve it. Fifth is Enchants and Runes. It us better to prioritize Full Runes Max Runes (+35% ATK 26% DEF 25% HP 26% CRIT) first before the Max Enchant, as runes at max give more stats than Max enchant (+20% ATK +20% HP). Of course, end game is you have max enchant max runes. This is why you should focus only on 5 guardians for arena, as resources are hard to accumulate unless you buy extra. See Rune Setup Sixth (Only for top 10) - Crystal Boosts. Crystal Boosts are used to increase their lead points. Additonal entries cost 1 crystal. It is advisable to use it only on the last 24 hours. A single battle can be 30 to 150 seconds long. And you will need to spam as much crystal to keep your lead. Weekly Rewards Here is the List for the Weekly Rewards: :::::::::